My life
by Cats758200
Summary: This is the backstory of my OC. My OC has appeared in my previous story, actually, she's the main character. But i have decided that since that story didn't really explain her correctly, here is the real story. The following story is based a lot on my real life, but not all of it is true. I am not 20 and so a lot of it is speculations on what will happen to me in the future.
1. Prolouge

A pony once asked me:

"If there was a moment in your life, a thing you said or did that you could undo, what would it be?"

So as a response to that pony:

I am currently twenty and living in Ponyville. I have a big house and i am quite famous. But we'll get to that later.

So,

our story begins on April 10 1995...

 **Author's note:**

 **I have no idea how years work in Ponyville and what year it was 20 years ago, but i just used real time since that is the easiest and takes least effort to explain to you.**


	2. The early years

I do not remember a lot from my early years, many ponies don't.

My dad and mom broke up when i was about two or three years old. I don't even remember the time they were together. Our neighbors before they broke up were Tali Pie and Rue Pie. They broke up too, and as weird as it is, Tali came to live with my mom and my dad went to live with Rue.

I miss my dad. Don't get it wrong, i see him quite often, he lives in Canterlot. I was born in Ponyville and have lived here my whole life. I still do. But i have cried endless nights thinking about him. I have had a father figure, always. And i owe a lot to Tali. But.. It isn't the same. Anyone who has lived their whole life without a father knows what I am talking about. It's this stinging sensation in your heart. I call my dad by his name. The words "dad" and "daddy" just bring tears to my eyes. Imagine calling your mom by her name. Or your dad, or both, whoever you are living with. It sounds so... weird.

Living without a dad in your everyday life...

You know you will never experience what others have.

You know what's the hardest?

Father's day.

People bring their dads to school to talk about their jobs.

People talk about their dads.

Just dads.

Dads everywhere.

Until I was 8, me and my mom lived with Tali.

Tali was an awesome dad. He was awesome! I really liked a game called "The Ponies 3". I loved it a lot. I really liked making my own ponies and playing with them endlessly. I also liked a game called "Ponymon". I remember the first time I played it. I fell in love with it. Tali was the pony who introduced me to "Hoofcraft". It was very similar to The Ponies because both were sandbox games.

I owe my fierce gamer pony attitude to him, Tali.


	3. Rose

One day I, for some reason, decided that I wanted to buy a new notebook. I told my mom I would be outside. When I was walking in the park, I saw my classmate, Rose. We were never really friends, but from that day, we started talking and got close. Eventually, I have realized all I ever was to her was free candy. I would buy us snacks, chips, fries, ice cream, you name it. Needless to say, she still owes me like ninety bits.

Another friend I should probably mention by now is Ruby.

We got close way after Rose and I became besties. It was about forth grade and we became besties too!

Ironically, Rose and Ruby hated each other. I'll tell you why it's ironical later. In fourth grade I started seeing Rose the way she was. There was something about her that made you her friend if she wanted to. Me and Ruby made an agreement in winter 2014 that we are never going to be friends again with her. She stole money and then, once she didn't need you no more, she threw you away, confused.

I trusted Rose all the way. My mom didn't like her, she was a girl of trouble. She was a drama queen and a fashionista. She came to my house almost every morning, secretly. We would play and talk and, well, eat. I guess the only reason she came was for the food.

I trusted her.

With my every secret.

My lies.

My dreams.

I'm afraid of her now. She can say horrible things about me.

She can get to my soul and break it with a simple sentence.

Once I realized that, I stopped hanging out with her.

That was when I became best friends with Ruby. I trusted her, even more than I trusted Rose.

I never would have expected that...


	4. The betrayal?

One day,

something changed.

Rose and Ruby started talking.

Hanging out.

They...

Became **best friends...**

I was devastated.

What about our vow? Our friendship?

At that time, i turned to a teen. Before, I was a child. With my childish trust to anyone smart enough to get to me. With my blindness, my childish ways.

But then, came a part in my life I will never forget.

It was a dark time. I had no friends, no one noticed I was there. I became introverted. I was introverted before, yes, but now.. I was more introverted than ever.

Luckily, the time wasn't long. Only a few months. Two, maybe. Then something happened that changed my whole life.

I was still a kid on the outside and something deep in me just wanted to crawl in my bed, hug a toy and cry. But that was the moment I grew up. I became stubborn and rejected everyone and everything.

But now, on to the event itself.

It was a nice day.

One of my classmates called me.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Violet! I found these posters.."

"What posters?"

"I don't know, somepony must have put them up here. You know what, I'll just bring one to school tomorrow."

She hung up.

The next day she comes to school and lays a white poster on the table. It was covered with tape, somepony must have put it on a post and taped it down so it wouldn't come off. There was a... Not so appropriate picture on it (Not me, i swear) and my phone number, Ponybook name, address and a bunch of other stuff. We started investigating who it was.

We did hoofwriting tests and luckily, or not, one pony's letter 'r' was especially weird.

It was...


End file.
